


New Beginnings

by Kazatzka



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, The Terminator (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazatzka/pseuds/Kazatzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new start for Kyle and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



Kyle Reese lay on his belly in the grass, Sarah Connor sitting beside him reading a novel, absent-mindedly rubbing circles over his well-toned back.

The steady rhythm of Sarah's hand moving over the tense muscles in Kyle’s back eased all the tension that had been building up in those powerful muscles for most of his life. Tension that had never seemed to ease in the world that he lived in. Or the world he had lived in, in the year 2029.

But Kyle wasn’t in 2029 anymore. It was July 19th, 1984. The terminator that had been sent back in time to kill Sarah Connor – the mother of the leader of the Human resistance, John Connor – had been destroyed. Kyle Reese – the Human sent back in time by John Connor himself to protect his mother from the Terminator – a Cyberdyne System Model 101, T-800 – and to destroy it had completed his mission. There was no way for Kyle to get back to his own time. Not that Kyle cared. In fact, Kyle Reese didn’t care if he never, ever saw his own time again. He was perfectly happy to stay where he was. Pretty-much-peaceful 1984 beat nuclear-war-torn 2029 any day.

For the first time in his life, Kyle was actually a little relaxed. Well, for the moment anyway. He would be a lot more relaxed if he knew for sure that the horrible future he had lived in would not become a reality.

But he knew unless Cyberdyne Systems was destroyed before Skynet came into existence and became operational, that the bleak future of a dying, spoiled planet and machines ruling all, would come to pass.

Kyle shuddered at the thought.

Feeling Kyle shudder under her hand, Sarah looked down to meet his eyes, but found that his eyes were focused unseeing on a distant point on the horizon. 

"Kyle?" Sarah asked gently.

Kyle looked up at her, as if coming out of trance. "It’ll happen, you know. All of it. Unless we can find a way to stop it." he sighed deeply and looked up at her. "Sarah, what are we going to do?"

Sarah just smiled sadly. "The best we can do is to prepare John for his future when he’s born. Whenever that will be. I don’t suppose you know what year he’s born?" Sarah asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. "I don’t know the exact year, just that it’s during the 1980s. Since it’s 1984, he’s born sometime within the next six years. I don’t know where he’s born, either, although it could have been in Los Angeles." He frowned suddenly. "I wonder who his father is. I mean, I know I’m your current lover, but…" he trailed off, looking down at the ground. 

Sarah’s heart shattered at his last words. "Kyle…" she started to say.

He cut her off. "Hey, it’s getting dark. Didn’t you want to go and check out that really popular restaurant down the road from the hotel? You know, that Chinese one? I mean, you said that you like that soup that they make at Chinese restaurants, so we should eat there." Kyle was stammering, stumbling over his words in a very un-Kyle-like way.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, torn between sadness and amusement. "Yeah, I did," she replied quietly.

"Well, let’s get going then." Kyle said, jumping to his feet, and then bent down to gently pull Sarah to her own. They stared deep into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and Sarah could feel hot tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. After an eternity of silence, Kyle finally spoke. "Well, we should get going, before all the tables get taken."

Sarah nodded, and followed Kyle down the street towards the restaurant.

~

At first, Kyle seemed almost frightened by the noise and the lights that a Chinese restaurant always includes. The food seemed to frighten him even more. He looked at the bowl of chow mien, noodles and meat in front of him with a look of great apprehension. 

Sarah laughed at the sight. Kyle snapped his head up to look at her, a little startled at her sudden laughter. "It’s alright, Kyle, it quite safe to eat." She said, giggling.

Kyle looked at her disapprovingly, and then picked up a piece of braised chicken between his chopsticks, glaring at it as if it were a specimen for a science project. He looked up at Sarah again. She smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead, try it. It won’t kill you." Kyle still looked a little unsure. Sarah laughed again. "Oh, come on, Sergeant Reese! Are you a man or a mouse? Try it!" 

Kyle looked at her for another moment, before slowly bringing the food to his mouth, and taking a small bite of it. He chewed, and then swallowed. He looked pleasantly surprised. "This is really good!" he exclaimed to Sarah, who was already halfway through her own bowl of food.

Sarah smirked at him through a mouth-full of noodles. "I told you." She grinned.

By the end of the night, Kyle had gone through four bowls of food, and he and Sarah had another lot of food put into a doggy-bag for dinner over the next few days.

"I’m glad you enjoyed your meal." the owner of the restaurant – Mr. Wang - said to the two of them as they paid for their food. "I hope you return soon!" he added.

"Very soon, by the looks of it." Sarah replied, smirking at Kyle. Kyle poked his tongue out, a gesture he had learnt from Sarah. Giggling at him, Sarah took the doggy-bag from Mr. Wang, and left the restaurant with Kyle.

~

Three days later, first thing in the morning, Sarah leaned over the toilet bowl, heaving up her dinner.

Kyle appeared in the doorway, looking incredibly alarmed. "Sarah! Are you alright?" he knelt down next to her, holding her shoulders from behind. 

Sarah raised her head, leaning back into Kyle, breathing raggedly. "I’m…okay…I think…" she said haltingly. Note to self: she thought do not eat Chinese food that has been refrigerated for more than two days. "It was just the Chinese leftovers. I knew I shouldn’t have eaten those prawns." She told Kyle. 

Kyle frowned. He too had eaten the leftovers, and he was fine. “Are you sure it was the leftovers?” Kyle asked worriedly. “I ate them too, and I’m not throwing up.”

Sarah thought about that for a moment, and was about to say something when another wave of nausea hit her, and she threw up again. Once she was sure her nausea had passed – temporarily, at least – she walked unsteadily over to the sink, and brushed her teeth, and then washed her face. Kyle watched her from the doorway, very concerned, but knowing that years of military training enabled him to keep his face professionally blank and devoid of emotion.

Not that it worked. Sarah was used to Kyle's face going completely blank when he felt concerned, sad or angry and didn’t want to show it. She smiled slightly to herself, her smile hidden by the towel she was using to wipe her face. 

His reflection in the mirror was one of deep concern.

"Kyle…" she started to say.

He cut her off. "Should you go to a doctor? Maybe they can do tests, to see that you’re not sick."

Sarah frowned slightly, her voice barely audible, her mind fixing on his sad tone.

“I’m okay, it’s just the take-out…”

“Nothing can happen to you, Sarah." Kyle said. Firmly.

"Okay," she said, after a moment. "I’ll go so we can make sure I’m okay." She stands up. "The surgery should just be opening so I'll go get dressed and go straight away." 

"Good. Good," Kyle said. There was a long, somewhat awkward silence.

Sarah got dressed. She could feel Kyle watching her and had to smile. He was the only man who really meant it when he said he'd watch over her as she got dressed so she didn't fall over and hurt herself. She wondered if he was even taking advantage of the free show she was giving him.

She grabbed her bag and went to the front door and was about to open it when Kyle spoke. "So, I’ll see you later, I guess?" Kyle’s words sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"Yes, you will." Sarah replied, smiling at him reassuringly and kissing him on the cheek. "You can be sure of that.”

Kyle smiled back at her.


End file.
